


Dances with the Wolves

by phanatic_at_the_disco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_at_the_disco/pseuds/phanatic_at_the_disco
Summary: Yuri works at a strip club. Victor and his friends come to watch one day.





	

Yuri stood behind the red velvet curtain, peeping through the slim gap between two drapes. The previous dancer's music was hitting its climax and coming to an end, and Yuri knew it was almost time for his dance. He saw Chris jump into his signature move, his blond hair sticking to his face as evidence of his efforts. As Chris' music came to an end- and his audible moans reached the audience's ears- Chris stopped and the lights went down. Yuri stepped forward onto the stage just as Chris left. He walked down the stage until he reached the end. The lights came up and then the music started to fill the room. 

Wolf whistles were heard all around as the crowd laid eyes on Yuri, clad in nothing but tight leather pants. Yuri's eyes scanned the room, trying to find someone to perform to. His eyes landed on a man with the bluest eyes that Yuri had ever seen, and hair the colour of angels. Yuri immediately decided to chose him and winked at the man to let him know. Yuri's hands wrapped around the silver pole in the middle of the stage, his legs following suit. He dragged himself up the pole, making sure he exposed all the admirable aspects of his body. He span around the pole, pushing his groin forward while keeping eye contact with the silver haired man in the audience. The man whistled at Yuri, his eyes transfixed on the dancer. For once, Yuri liked the attention. 

Yuri fixed his attention on the music, feeling the seductive beat flow through his veins and light a fire in his heart. The music seemed to flow through him and from him, his body surrendering to its erotic powers. Yuri's face was a canvas to paint the picture of pure pleasure and beauty, and that it did. He swung his hips around the pole slowly yet passionately, ensuring that every pair of eyes in the room were on him. With his legs wrapped around the cool metal, Yuri leant back to fully expose his bare, muscled chest to the audience around him. Yuri couldn't hear any of the whistles around him due to the deafening music coming from the large speakers behind him, nor could he see many people in the audience, yet somehow his attention always wound up onto the silver haired man at the back. 

The music was reaching its final chords, and Yuri was beginning to tire. He dropped from the pole to finish his routine, strutting to the forwards, hips swinging in an exaggerated yet seductive manner. Yuri knelt in front of the audience, his hands sliding up and down his bare body, teasing the audience of what they can see but not get. Yuri made eye contact with the blue eyed man who had captivated his thoughts and licked his lips. The man seemed to gasp slightly into his hand, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Yuri felt his heart skip a beat from just the pure striking beauty of the man. He wanted that man, and his mission was to get him by the end of the night. 

The music ended. Yuri felt the applause of the audience and also saw the faint glimmer of dollar notes being thrown at him. He did a quick sweep of the floor to collect the money that he had earned and, with one more look at the man, he swaggered off the stage. 

Once Yuri was off of the stage, he visible relaxed. His shoulders fell down, his hip movements became much less animated. He was met by the club owner giving him a clap on the back and a large grin. "Yuri! Well done! Good show, good show. Now, you have to get out front and entertain our lovely guests some further! We have a private booking today and you've been hand chosen." JJ exclaimed to Yuri through a tight grin. 

Yuri gasped. He was hand chosen? For what? Why? He wasn't anything special and he was nothing compared to the more experienced dancers like Chris or Otabek. They had raw sex appeal dripping off of them like honey off a hot spoon, whereas Yuri was just plain, mediocre Yuri who was a good filler performance for a week night. Yuri's thoughts were broken short by JJ speaking to him once more. "Go go go Yuri! Don't waste their time, I hear they are a wealthy group of men." JJ spoke what seemed to be happily, yet there was a hint of malice in his voice, urging Yuri to move on. 

Yuri walked to his changing room to suit up for the occasion. He peeled off his dance outfit and quickly slid into his formal clothes. As he slid the slim black tie over his neck, he looked in the mirror. He stood there, almost bare if not for the slim tie and a skimpy pair of black underwear. Yet it wasn't his clothes he was looking at, it was him. How his black hair swung in front of his eyes, how his cheeks had that little bit of puppy fat left. His chest was muscled, but not as chiselled as the others. His skin was pale and in places blotchy, not the glorious tan that his colleagues naturally had. Yuri wasn't anything special, so why would he be wanted? 

But Yuri was aware that he was on a tight schedule. So with that, he continued to the private rooms of the club. 

Once he reached the door to the private room that had been hired out, Yuri stopped. He breaths were shallow, heart rate just that bit faster. He could here the joyous laughter of the men inside. He could smell the faint aroma of whiskey and cigarettes. The sound and smell alone was enough to tell Yuri that he was dealing with wealthy men, millionaires, billionaires. Yuri's mind started to spin, too many thoughts going around at once. His breathing was fast and so small that it was almost nil. He felt dizzy and nauseous. However, the sound of a smashed glass brought him through, snapping him back to reality. He had to go in there, he just had to. So enter he did. 

As Yuri strutted through the door, all conversation paused. They turned to look at the young man, eyeing him up like prey. Yuri was almost blushing, yet his persona wouldn't let him. Yuri scanned the room, taking in how his evening was going to play out. They were all in suits, tailored suits, that hug their bodies perfectly. They were also quite attractive, chiselled features and the money to go fit. However, one man stood out to Yuri, who made him gasp when Yuri's eyes locked onto his. The man from the dance.

This man was even more attractive up close. Yuri saw his blue eyes, so blue that anyone could drown in them. His hair was so soft,Yuri had to fight the urge to run his fingers through it immediately. He was slim and muscled, his designer suit exaggerating his defined muscles. The sight of the man made Yuri’s heart flutter and his stomach do flips. How was it possible to be that attractive?

A hearty laugh brought Yuri out of his entranced stare. Fuck, Yuri thought, I have a job to do. He sought out the leader of the pack and stared him down instead; yet while being hyper-aware of the other man’s gaze roaming around his half naked body.   
“So. My name is Yuri. May I take the pleasure of knowing the names of whom I’ll be dancing for?” Yuri said in his smooth voice, a large, sultry grin placed falsely on his lips. The men around him all let out a hum of glee that made Yuri shiver. 

“Well, hello Yuri. My name Leo, and these are my colleagues; Georgi, Mickey, Seung and Victor.” Each of the men nodded when their name was announced, and once Leo had gotten to ‘Victor’, Yuri had just gasped. The man. He was called Victor. Yuri suddenly felt closer to the man, no, Victor. 

Yuri was suddenly aware of all of the pairs of eyes that were roaming his bare body. He felt his skin flush all over, his arms coming to try and cover some of his bare chest. His breath suddenly got heavy, but then quickly snapped to quick and shallow breaths that left is head spinning and his vision blurry and fading to black. His heart paced in his chest, beating so hard that he could feel it and also hear it. His mind was whirring with all of his thoughts, He felt like he was dying.

His panic stricken mind was broken when he heard a sharp laugh come from one of the men. He dropped his head as his cheeks burned up. He cast his eyes around the men through his fringe, his eyes scanning the crowd. He let his eyes rest on Victor, whose eyes were also on him. Yuri felt his cheeks grow impossibly redder, his heart skipping a beat. Get it together Yuri, he thought, you have a job to do.

He whipped his head up, putting on his sultry eyes. He looked each person directly in the eyes, making sure they were all transfixed on every move Yuri made.  
“Now then, who deserves my attention first?”

~~~

Yuri let out a shaky breath as he left the private room. His hair was messy, his tie was loose. He had flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. All in all, he looked tired yet satisfied. 

He dragged his fatigued body through the corridors of the club, his feet trailing behind him. He ran a hand through his black hair in an attempt to tame the wild mess, yet he failed miserably. He slipped his tie off of his neck as he made his way through the club to reach his dressing room. 

Yuri was stopped short when he felt a hand fall to rest on his shoulder.  
“Oh I’m sorry, I’m not on shift you’ll have to- oh.” Yuri started but stopped when he realised who the hand belonged to. It was Victor.

“Yuri, is it?” Victor asked, lifting up his hand to run it through his silver hair. Yuri gasped. The man was even prettier up close.   
“Uh, yes.” Yuri mumbled his reply, his mind occupied by thoughts of Victor.  
“Well, Yuri, You owe me something.” Victor mumbled while moving steadily forward, so close that Yuri could feel his breath on his face.  
“Oh, do I?” The dancer replied breathily. Victor’s blue eyes bore into Yuri’s brown ones. He gave a quick nod and then he closed the gap.

Yuri gasped as Victor kissed him. Victor’s hands travelled up Yuri’s body, his long fingers tangling in his black hair and pulling. Yuri moaned into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Victor’s body and pull him closer. Victor started walking them both backwards, backing Yuri into the wall.

The two men kissed for what seemed like seconds but could have been hours. They were broken apart by the sharp noise of a glass breaking in the distance. Their kiss broke but they still kept their foreheads resting on each other. They broke away with a sigh. However, his eyes suddenly were filled with an excited gleam.  
“Did you want to take this back to my place?” Victor mumbled.

Yuri just nodded.


End file.
